1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paving method for paving and laying paving materials such as an asphalt materials onto the surface of a road, and a paving machine which can be used in this method.
This application is based on patent application No. Hei 10-48210 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
The machine shown in FIG. 6 has been proposed as a paving machine (Published Japanese Translation No. Hei 9-505370 of PCT International Application). In this paving machine, there are provided, on a self propelled vehicle 81, a front hopper 82 and rear hopper 83 for storing the paving materials, front spreading screw 85 to spread the paving materials Ha sideways, such as an asphalt materials, fed from the front hopper 82 by the feeder (not shown), rear spreading screw 87 to spread sideways the paving materials Hb fed from the rear hopper 83 by the feeder 86, front screed 88 for laying and paving onto the road surface the paving materials Ha spread sideways by the front spreading screw 85, and rear screed 89 for laying and paving the paving materials Hb spread sideways by the rear spreading screw 87. In this paving machine, rear hopper 83, feeder 86 and front screed 88 are added to a conventional paving machine which is provided with front hopper 82, the feeder and rear screed 89.
By using this paving machine, in one paving operation, it is possible to lay and spread on a road surface two types of paving materials Ha and Hb layered in upper and lower layers.
However, conventional paving machines, and the newly proposed paving machine of FIG. 6, have limitations in paving roads of high durability at low cost.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a paving machine and paving method which can pave, at low cost, road surfaces of high durability.